warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Rememberance Eagles
Hi! I'm Valarian of Naples. I like your idea of Space Marines joining the Tau, but I'm just wondering, under what circumstances have you ever heard of space marines joining the Tau? Now, I'm not trying to strike against you, just to get that out of your mind. I remember when I first joined that I had trouble making articles, but I got the hang of it! If you haven't already, you should check out my article, Penitent Ravens . That was my very first successful page and The First, in fact. Let no foe stand against us! 01:25, December 4, 2012 (UTC) Holy cow! I am sorry, but Space Marines defecting to the Tau is unheard in normal circumstances, but five whole Chapters? That not only unrealistic, it's unrealistic overkill. I am your master! At your service. Supahbadmarine (talk) 05:49, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Hi Supahbadmarine thanks for the tip and i do regret not trying to keep overkill to a minimum but i do request that you help with any holes that need filling cheers DarkSpaceAngelWolf (talk) 23:45, February 26, 2013 (UTC) ALL HAIL THE MOON SIZED PIZZA---DarkSpaceAngelWolf (talk) 23:45, February 26, 2013 (UTC) Hey there. Now the problems with this article are common among new editors. You see, to maintain a descent level of quality among the site's article there are a certain set of guidelines that no one is exempt of. Besides grammar and a lack of paragraphs and capitalizations, most commonly broken is how 1st or 2nd Founding chapters are not allowed. You see all the original legions are known as are most of the 2nd Founders, with the exceptions of the Lost Legions, but those are not allowed either. If allowed, everyone would want to make one. Most things space marines related should not date back to the Horus Heresy either. The earliest founding possible is the 3rd Founding in the 32nd Millenium. Also, using pure strands of the Emperor's DNA? Also something many new guys do often. Another thing, a Space Marine Chapter just joining the Tau is unrealistic at the least. A space marine is a post human fanatical warrior monk in power armor, psycho-conditioned to hate aliens and never betray the Emperor. To just accept? As a matter of fact there is a discussion ongoing currently wether that gue'vesa marines should be allowed at all. Its leaning towards no currently. The only feasibly way i see is for renegades working as mercenaries to join. But you dont nessecarily need a super old chapter with roots back to the HH. Thats been done to death a thousand times. Whats more amazing than some superman saving the day is a average man saving the day. Dont feel discouraged. This may feel harsh but these are common errors by new editors and there is no real time restrictions as long as your working on it. Dont feel afraid to ask questions and confirm ideas or solutions. Pretty much everyone is completely willing to help including me. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 01:35, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Hi! DirgeOfCerberus111 thanks for the advice but i shall explain the defection from the light of the blessed Emperor by the rememberance eagles and what the acctual founding was.... (note i will add this later when the page gets going) what happened is about 1500 years after the HH (i am editting it as i type this) 8 apocotherys of different leigons just before the codex astarties was demaded to be complied combined the remaining loyalist leigons the goal was to create a new type of gene seed but the initial experements failed with the initiates dieing before any testing could properly start. this added with the pushing by gilluman for the codex astarties to be standard left the experement abandoned for another 500 years after the 3rd founding. what then happened was through sheer luck inthat a crippled chapter whos name and origin is unknown yet tetering on the brink of collapse found the planet that the experements were carried out on seeing desperation the unknown chapter now known to the RE's as the dead founders. in the desperation to rebuild the chapter so the sector could be protected from the xeno thret of a now extinct race. the desperation of the deadfounders to rebuild their chapter was so great they fought three loyalist impereal guard regements for the recearch that was abbandoned 500 years eryer. eventualy they managed to engeneer an organ known as the restrainer to keep a volitile flaw that allow members to experiance the lifes of their predecesors but it comes in drips and drabs yet when they are close to death they gain more and more knowlage (An undetermaned side effect) yet this only happens only sceconds from death so there is nothing they can do. (i am still drafting more of this work in progress) DarkSpaceAngelWolf (talk) 21:52, February 27, 2013 (UTC) An interesting premise, but there are a few flaws to it. First and foremost nobody save the Emperor (and maybe Fabius Bile) has the knowledge it takes to create new forms of gene-implants. Gene-seed is a marvel of genetic engineering the the brightest minds in the galaxy still don't full understand. To create a new form is next to impossible. Another thing is that it is unlikely that the legions would be trying to combine their gene-seed. The Legions of old were proud, and very protective of their traditions, accomplishments and genetic legacy. They would not have had any reason to try to mix the bloodlines, and even if there was a reason they would be unlikely to do so out of pride. I am your master! At your service. Supahbadmarine (talk) 22:09, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Hmmm..... Perhaps the experimenting with gene-seed is what went wrong? they messed about with what they didn't understand, and a whole company of the Remeberance Eagles were lost to horrific mutation and had to be purged. No apologies, no realisation that they were trying something beyond their knowledge, nothing. Feeling betrayed, the remaining Marines of the Chapter left the Emprah's light after the last nail was driven in the coffin: the experiments continued, despite identical results every time. Being Space Marines, made for war, they looked around for someone else to fight for, and came accross the Tau, who let them join the Fire Caste to fight as Adeptau Asartes, using their superhuman forms for the Greater good. Slug gunner fan (talk) 19:35, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the ideas Slug gunner may not be able to continue writing for a while as i am studying for exams ---All hail the moon sized pizza---